


The Morning After

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: Nina reflects on what her life has become after winning Hoover Dam.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of the new year! It’s just a quiet little piece going into Nina’s head. Enjoy!

The morning after taking Vegas, Nina stumbled out of bed, and into the kitchen. She was not ready to face the day, not after the pandemonium that was yesterday. She was nauseous, no thanks to the little one in her womb. She needed tea.

She seated herself on the kitchen counter as the water boiled. She went into the tea cabinet for the broc flower tea she had purchased from a caravaner back at the Mojave Outpost, back when she was chasing Benny. Back when she didn’t have a mountain of responsibilities.

After fixing the tea, she took it with her to the couch. She set it down on the coffee table to let it cool.

Tea had been her lifeline since she had become pregnant. It made her feel significantly less shitty, in her body and mind.

She stretched out, and she propped up her feet. She ran a hand through her hair as she contemplated her next move.

She knew she needed to go help out the Followers, and she had to return Rex to the King. She was dreading that last task; Rex had become one of her best friends throughout their time together.

She also needed to figure out what to do the remaining Frumentarii hiding out in Vegas. As her husband, Vulpes would be staying with her, as would Armando. She had set the latter up as her steward. As for the rest of the remaining Legionaries... well, she had nothing. She’ll figure it out later.

The tea hadn’t cooled down that much, Nina discovered as she burned her tongue. She set the mug down.

The nausea had grown worse. She turned so she was facing the back of the couch. She wasn’t the type to count down the days to her due date, but she almost wished that the baby would hurry up and come. She was sick of feeling like she was going to puke her guts out at any random smell. It only looked bad on her.

A part of her missed the days before she killed Benny. Back then, all that mattered was her revenge, and wiping out the Legion. She didn’t have to referee fights between her friends and family, nor did she have to worry about the life inside of her. But she had to do what she has to do. Her friends would help her, like they did in her adventuring days. Her family would guide her. Her little one would keep her grounded.

She took another sip of her tea. It was just right, so she took her time gulping it down. When she finished, she set her mug in the sink, got dressed, and went into the elevator, ready to face the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a happy new year!


End file.
